An Elvis SongFic
by Bluefangluver
Summary: Can the King bring two hearts together? RoLo


AN ELVIS SONGFIC. 

HOW CAN THE KING BRING TO MUTANTS TOGETHER...?

I WAS THE SHAPPRONE FOR THE FIRST ANAUAL WINTER FORMAL AT THE XAVIER SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED. EVERYONE WAS THERE IN THERE FINEST ATTIRE.

I WAS WATCHING THE DISCO BALL TURN AS THE MUSIC PLAYED. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I WAS A LITTLE TO OUT DATE FOR THIS PARTY. IT WAS MORE FOR THE CHILDREN THAT ANYTHING SO I JUST STARTED TO STARE INTO SPACE.

THEN THE DJ PLAYED A SONG...

IT'S NOW OR NEVER, COME HOLD ME TIGHT KISS ME MY DARLING, BE MINE TONIGHT TOMORROW WILL BE TOO LATE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER MY LOVE WON'T WAIT.

A SONG I KNEW.  
AND HE WALKED UP…  
WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU WITH YOUR SMILE SO TENDER MY HEART WAS CAPTURED, MY SOUL SURRENDERED I'D SPEND A LIFETIME WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME NOW THAT YOUR NEAR THE TIME IS HERE AT LAST.

HE LOOKED RIGHT INTO MY EYES WITH HIS CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES, AND TO MY SUPRISE HE ASKED ME TO DANCE AND I ACCEPTED. HE TOOK MY HAND AND LED ME TO THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR. SINCE MOST OF THE STUDENTS DIDN'T KNOW THE SONG THEY LEFT THE FLOOR.  
HE TOOK ME AND HELD MY HAND AND WAIST CLOSELY. HE BEGAN TO CHA CHA. I COULD FOCOUS ON THE DANCEING OR THE MUSIC ALL I COULD DO WAS LOOK INTO HIS SWEET CHOCOLATE EYES.

IT'S NOW OR NEVER, COME HOLD ME TIGHT KISS ME MY DARLING, BE MINE TONIGHT TOMORROW WILL BE TOO LATE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER MY LOVE WON'T WAIT.

HE SPUN ME TWICE AND WE WENT BACK INTO THE DANCE. I DON'T KNOW WHEN HE LEANED TO DANCE BUT HE WAS WONDERFUL. HE KNEW EVERY BALL CHANGE, EVERY HOLD, AND EVERY HAND CHANGE. HE HAD TO BE THE MOST GRACEFUL MAN I HAVE EVER DANCED WITH... JUST LIKE A WILLOW, WE WOULD CRY AN OCEAN IF WE LOST TRUE LOVE AND SWEET DEVOTION YOUR LIPS EXCITE ME, LET YOUR ARMS INVITE ME FOR WHO KNOWS WHEN WE'LL MEET AGAIN THIS WAY

HE HELD ME CLOSE AND I RAPPED MY ARMS AROUND HIS NECK AND CLOSING MY EYES. THINKING OF HOW LONG I HAD FELT THIS WAY ABOUT HIM.  
IT'S NOW OR NEVER, COME HOLD ME TIGHT KISS ME MY DARLING, BE MINE TONIGHT

HE GENTLY TOOK MY LEFT HAND SPUN ME ONCE MORE THE SLID ME INTO A SWEET BUT STRONG DIP. ALL WEE COULD DO WAS LOOK INTO THIS EYES. THEN IT HAPPENED AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. HE KISSED ME.

TOMORROW WILL BE TOO LATE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER MY LOVE WON'T WAIT.

WE WHERE BROGHT BACK BY THE CHILDREN CLAPPING, WISTELING AND CHEERING. HE SMILED AND STOOD ME UP AGAIN TO TAKE A BOW...

THE NEXT DAY..

LOGAN RODE HIS HARLEY THREW THE FOREST ALONG THE LARGE STRETCH OF HIGHWAY. HE HAD BEEN RIDING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR AND FINALLY CAME TO BACK TO BAYVILLE. HE RODE FOR ANOTHER 10MINUTES AND CAME TO HIS DESTANATION. HE ROLLED INTO A PARKING SPOT, PUT THE KICK STAN DOWN, AND TOOK OFF HIS HELMET. LOGAN LOOKED AROUND AND WALKED INTO THE BUILDING WITH THE LARGE WOODEN FLOOR CALLED FANCY STEP. A FEW COUPLES WHERE DANCING, THERE WHERE PEOPLE SITTING ON THE COUCHES IN THE RIGHT CORNER. THE GIRLS WAVED AND LOGAN WAVED BACK. HE WALKED HE GOT IN EYE RANGE OF THE GIRL HE WAS LOOKING FOR.

"HEY BIG MAN. HOW'D IT GO?"

"JUST AS YOU SAID IT WOULD"

"WELL THEN I WAS RIGHT, RIGHT?"

"YES BLUE YOU WHERE RIGHT. ORORO LOVED IT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE HELP"

"DAMN THE APOLOGY THIS PLACE DOESN'T RUN ON APOLOGIES AND THANK YOU WHERE'S MY MONEY!"

"HERE THIS SHOULD COVER THE LESSONS, SHOES, TUX, AND THE OVERTIME YOU PUT IN AS WELL"

"WELL I WASN'T GONNA SAY $800 BUT THIS WILL FIX THE FLOOR AND GET US NEW BARS FOR THE BALLET CLASSES. THANKS HANDSOME"

"BEFORE I GO CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION"

"SHOOT."

"BLUE WHERE YOU HELPING ME AT THE DANCE?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"WHERE YOU IN MY HEAD? WAS THAT ME OR DID YOU DO ALL THAT?"

"WELL YOU FORGOT THE STEPS TWICE BUT BESIDES THAT, IT WAS ALL YOU BUB"

"THANKS AGAIN BLUE"

"HEY LIKE I TELL GUYS, 'ALL GIRLS ARE THE SAME WETHER THERE 13 OR73 ALL WOMEN WANNA BE SWEPT OFF THERE FEET"

"YEA I GUESS THAT'S TRUE"

"WELL GET ON I KNOW YOU TWO HAVE A DATE TODAY SO GET GOING"

"ALRIGHT, SO SAME TIME AGAIN AT 10PM"

"NOT TONIGHT I GOT A GIG TO GO TO BUT I'LL CALL YOU OK"

"SURE, THANKS AGAIN"

"SHUT UP AND GO LOGAN"

A/N: HELLO ALL THIS IS MY THIRD ATTEMPT TO WRITE A FANFIC. I LOVE X-MEN IN ALMOST ALL GANRAS (SAW X-3 4X AND COUNTING). I KNOW LOGAN DOESN'T SOUND LIKE HIMSLF TWORDS THE END BUT I WAS TRYING. I WILL FIX IT MORE IN FUTURE STORIES. I JUST HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. THANX FOR READING IT.


End file.
